The Blast, The Map, and The Ultimat Treasure
by 0oFlourescenceo0
Summary: Part 2 to the KitLia story (sorry to all my adoring fans that I didn't finish the story sooner) R&R please


****

The Blast, The Map, and the Ultimate Treasure

(before reading this story, read long lost memories or you will not understand the story)

Rosalia Cunningham had been living with the Higher for Hire family for few days now. She had first met them when she worked for Don Karnage but quickly became a part of their lives. She and Kit had become best friends (much to Baloo's disappointment) and maybe more. But they were soon to realize that Rosalia had a curse that no one could lift.

Our story begins in the Higher for Hire house where Rosalia runs frantically around the house.

"Oh no, what am I going to do! If I don't find it Kit will kill me," she said searching anywhere she could look.

"Find what Lia," said Kit, walking into the room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kit, I lost that ray gun when we got home the other night and now I can't find it. I know how much it meant to you and…and…" she babbled, but before she could continue Kit placed his paw over her mouth and pulled out the ray gun from behind his back.

"found it," he said plainly.

"oh," Lia said, blushing slightly as she looked into his eyes. He blinked as if something was wrong and stood up and rubbed his eyes, "what's wrong?" Lia said, concerned.

"um… nothing, I better go," he replied. 

When he had left Lia sat down to think. Why had Kit done that? It wasn't normal. Then she realized the answer. She gasped as Becky came through the door.

"the blast!" Lia yelled as she ran outside.

__

The blast? thought Becky _what's the blast? _But before she could think about it any longer, Baloo walked in with his arm around Kit.

"I can't explain it Baloo it was just too weird," Kit was saying to Baloo.

"that's why you should just stay away from all girls, they do weird things to ya," Baloo replied.

"BALOO!" yelled Becky, glaring at him angrily, then her expression changed to a calm face as she turned to Kit, "no you should not stay away from girls. What's this thing you can't explain."

"Well when I was talking to Lia today, I was looking right in her eyes like I usually do. But today, something happened, when I looked in her eyes this wave of warmth came over me and it seemed as though all the objects and things behind her swirled into one big blobby mess of colours and all that I saw was her face," Kit explained. 

"the blast," Lia, who had just walked in, said. Everyone looked at her questioningly, especially Kit, "oh no, Kit, I'm so sorry, don't look at me you'll regret it." she wiped away a tear and headed for her room.

"wait tell us what the blast is," Kit said as she slammed the door.

The next morning, Lia walked out of her room to see Kit waiting for her expectantly. She tried to retreat back to her room but Kit grabbed her before she could.

"I want to know," he said, "what exactly the blast is."

"ok I'll tell you," Lia said then she recited a poem, "with fur of silk and long brown hair, you'll capture a heart with just a stare, the hate will be many until you will see, that no one in this world can run away from me."

"wow, I didn't know you wrote poetry," Kit said.

"it's a spell!" she said impatiently, "when I was working for Karnage, I tried to run away, he caught me and made a witch cast a spell on me, now whenever I look a boy my age directly in the eye, I capture his heart."

"But how is that a punishment?" asked Kit.

"No boy would want to be my friend if something like this were to happen to them all the time," she said, "I thought it was gone for so long after but now its come back and I don't know what to do," she started to cry as Kit put his arm around her to comfort her.

But deep in the farthest reaches of Cape Suzette, this exact scene was playing on a big screen T.V. as a figure all in black cackled menacingly.

The figure was Don Karnage! He cackled and chuckled with delight at the sight of Rosalia so sad. "So that witches little spell has finally returned at full blast," he said to himself with pleasure. He walked over to a drawer and pulled it open. Digging his hands into it, he carefully lifted out a small necklace and anklet. He knew something about the spell that no one else did. As he studied the two pieces of jewellery, he replayed the whole explanation of the spell the witch had given him.

……………………………….............~~Flashback~~…………………………...............................

The witch handed the necklace and the anklet to Karnage. 

"strange girl yer got their karnage," she said in a pirate like accent, "there's something 'bout her that's weird."

"And what would that be," replied Karnage, who couldn't help but be interested.

"she's got a pure heart, she's the map!" the old hag told him.

"map?" asked Don, "what map?" 

"the map to the ultimate treasure, the sacred blue crystal of the lost civilization," said the hag.

"the ultimate treasure? That definitely sounds interesting. How do I unlock the map inside her?" Don asked.

" I put a secret aura in the spell on her. If she wears the necklace and the bracelet, it will bring out the map inside her, but beware, if it is used too much, she will die," said the old hag.

………………………………...................~~end of flashback~~…………………………................

Don Karnage chuckled to himself, "I couldn't care less if she died or not I just want the treasure. But how can I get Rosalia to wear the jewellery without being too suspicious?" He pondered for a moment. What could he do? Just then he happened to glance out the window at the nearby jewellery store. A man was putting a sign that read _closed_ outside the door. Little by little, a plan begun to grow in Don's mind.

__

Meanwhile

Kit had long since left Lia's room and went to find Becky. He figured that since she was a girl, she could help him figure out what to do to cheer up Lia. He found her standing outside talking to wildcat, who was complaining about a raise. Kit was about to step into their conversation when a flyer flew right in his face. He took the flyer off his face and read its advertisement. It read: _Has your girlfriend been down recently? Have you been trying to figure out what to do to cheer her up? If you have, then come on down to Eganrak's jewellers. Our jewellery will cheer her up in no time and our prices will put a spring in your step too._

"it's perfect!" said Kit and he ran off to Eganrak's Jewellers. When he had come to the store, he seemed to recognize it from somewhere. He walked in and looked around, trying to remember where he had seen it before.

"Ah, velcome, velcome, to my store, how am I to be helpink you," said a German accent coming from the back. Then from behind a curtain, came a fox with German clothes on.

"yeah… um… I read your flyer and…" Kit began.

"Ah, no need to continue my fhriend, I know vat you are talkink about," said the fox. He went to a Jewellery cabinet and pulled out a matching necklace and a anklet, "Zis alone vill be enough to cheer up your lady fhriend, yes?"

"yeah sure, great , how much do I owe you?" asked Kit nervously.

"oh no need, my fhriend, no need, is on, how you say, the house?" said the fox.

"thanks mister," said Kit as he ran out the door.

"no, thank you," said the fox. He removed his disguise to reveal himself as…Don Karnage! "thank you." He walked over to the phone to call the hag and ask a very important question. When the hag got on the phone, Don asked her how to get Rosalia to come straight to him once she had the jewellery on. She told him to say her name backwards, which would have been Ailasor. Just as he had done with his name to fool Kit. 

_meanwhile_

"oh Kit, they're beautiful, where did you ever find them?" Lia said as she took the jewellery from him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

" they were practically a steal, the guy gave them to me for free!" said Kit as he rubbed the spot where she had kissed him. 

Lia put them on. They made her look even more beautiful than she already was. Kit could feel himself falling under the blast so he quickly looked away. But he soon wished he hadn't because something was happening to Lia! He turned just in time to see her turn blue, float into the air, and disappear. He tried to grab her before she disappeared, but failed and all he could do was watch. It took him a few seconds to really realize what was happening, but when he did, he took immediate action. He had a feeling where she had gone to. Don Karnage, he should've known! Eganrak was Karnage spelled backwards and the jewellery store was the old warehouse where Lia had rescued them! He ran faster and faster until he came to the place where Don stayed. He could tell Lia was there because bright blue light shone through the windows. He ran inside only to be ambushed by Don's thugs (who knew he had thugs? Lol) He was tied and gagged and forced to sit there while the others made Lia's state useful.

"ok, ok. So now that I'm tied up, this is part where your supposed to tell me your evil plan and I ruin it," said Kit.

"well, your half right," said Karnage, " I will tell you my plan but this time no one can stop me!"

"We'll see, now spit it out," said Kit, annoyed.

"alright, alright, you take all the fun out of torture you know that?" said Karnage, "Now, lets see, the plan, oh yes, your little friend is going to be quite helpful to me. She is the map to the ultimate treasure, I think its part of some legend or something." 

"I heard that legend too," said Kit, "According to it, if she's under the map's calling for too long, she'll die!"

" Very clever of you," said Karnage mockingly.

"but even if you use her to find it, there are still people protecting it," said Kit.

"true, and that would be an excellent point except that you forgot about the blast," said Karnage.

" but that only works on guys her age," said Kit.

"yes but there is a thing called a schedule and today is tween day, so only 12 and 13 year olds are on duty, so if anyone gets in our way, we'll just use the blast," Karnage replied with delight.

"but…" Kit began.

"oh shut up before I put you in the blast too," said Karnage angrily.

Kit did as he was told, but little did everyone know, he was coming up with a plan.

__

Meanwhile 

" Baloo, have you seen Lia and Kit? I can't find them anywhere," asked Becky.

"Aww, you know kids Beckers, no need to get your fur in a twist, they probably went off somewhere and didn't tell you," said Baloo, who didn't feel like looking for them.

Unfortunately Becky knew him too well, "they left together Baloo," she replied sneakily.

"WHAT! TOGETHER!? LET'S GO!" said Baloo, having found his motivation.

__

Back at the warehouse

Kit had been forming a plan little by little. He knew that there was a way to make Lia's state useful to him. Unlike Karnage, he had done his homework on the legend. The crystal was not only the ultimate treasure, but it was also the protector of whatever city it was in. The crystal was alive in a sense. It was somehow able to tell if the city was in danger and use the map to give itself power to protect itself, the map, and the city! All he had to do was persuade Karnage and his thugs to put the city in danger.

"uh…Karny…I mean, Mr. Karnage," said Kit innocently.

"oh what is it now, you pesky child," said Karnage impatiently.

"well, I know something better to do to get past the guards besides the blast," Kit said sneakily.

"really, and what would that be," said Karnage as if he was half listening.

"Why don't you just fight your way through, I mean, if they're only 12 or 13 they should be easy to fight," said Kit.

" You know, your not as wimpy as I thought you were Kite," said Karnage, who had obviously liked the suggestion.

"uh…that's Kit," said Kit.

"whatever, Let's just go," said Karnage as his thugs boxed up Lia and brought her to their plane. Kit was shoved as well and they flew off.

But soon after they left Becky and Baloo came looking for them in the jewellery store.

"there's something about this place that is very familiar," said Baloo, "but I can't put my finger on it." 

"I think I can, this is warehouse that Lia rescued us from, but its been turned into a jewellery store," said Becky. 

"But why would anyone want to make a jewellery store two doors down from another jewellery store," said Baloo as he picked up one of the pieces of jewellery from the many cases that surrounded the store.

"I have no idea, maybe they want a lot of money," replied Becky.

"well, they're not going to make much if their all their jewellery has cracks in it like this one," said Baloo. He was holding a sapphire necklace. Right in the middle was a huge crack!

"what?!?" said Becky as she rushed over. She took the jewellery from Baloo's paws and looked over the crack carefully, " Sapphire's aren't supposed to crack like this, they're molecules are too strong for that kind of break. In fact, a crack like this could only happen if…"

"…if the sapphire were a fake," Baloo finished, "of course, these are all fakes, which means that this isn't a real jewellery store."

"right, and there's something odd about the name of this jewellery store, Eganrak sounds familiar," said Becky.

"that's because it's karnage spelt backwards!" said Baloo with excitement at the discoveries they were making.

Becky walked around the room, thinking about why Karnage would want to turn the warehouse into a jewellery store. Then she saw it, a curtain behind the desk. She blew it to the side and stepped behind it. There, she saw big sheets of paper explaining all of Karnage's plans, including why he needed to turn the warehouse into a jewellery store. She quickly told Baloo what she had seen and they hopped into their plane and flew off.

__

Meanwhile again

Kit was no longer tied up, but he didn't try to escape because he had to make sure that Karnage put the city in danger. In wasn't long before they reached the city. With Lia unconscious and in hand, Karnage and his thugs attacked the city. The blue crystal that was hovering above them seemed to notice that the city was in danger. It turned a bright crimson red and shot out lights as if it was in search of the map, or Lia. Kit smiled as his plan began to work. One of the crystal's beams had found Lia and lifted her into the sky. 

"wait," yelled Karnage. He turned to his thugs, "get her back you fools." 

As his thugs scrambled desperately, trying to get to Lia, Kit made the mistake of laughing. Before he knew what had happened, Karnage had thrown him up and he fell with a thud.

"you knew this would happen didn't you, you little worm," Karnage yelled angrily, "you tricked me into putting this stupid city in danger."

"yeah I did, good thing you're dumb enough to fall into that obvious a trap," Kit said, smirking.

"I'll teach you to mess with me," said Karnage. He tried to scratch Kit with his dog-like claws (he is sort of like a dog) but Kit was too fast for him and rolled away just in time for them both to see that Lia's powers had begun to take an effect on the crystal, which had turned its regular blue. Just then, the Becky and Baloo landed, they too were just in time to see Becky's daughter, Kit's crush, Molly's sister, and Baloo's friend, save the city. The crystal seemed to know who had put the city in danger and picked up Karnage and his thugs. It put handcuffs on all of them and set them down on the ground with a thud. Then the crystal disappeared. 

"What?" said Kit, confused, "it was supposed to give Lia back." 

"well maybe…" Becky began to say.

But she didn't have to finish, Kit knew exactly what she was going to say. She was gone, under the spell for just too long. He couldn't help it, he knelt down and burst into tears. Becky and Baloo tried to comfort him but it didn't matter, it still hurt. Suddenly, Becky and Baloo gasped. Kit wondered what more could possibly have gone wrong. Becky pulled him up and whirled him around. At first, everything was blurry, but then his eyes focused, what they focused on made him gasp too. Standing right before him, was Lia looking him directly in the eye. He was under the blast and it had never felt so good. He smiled and rushed over to Lia hugging her tightly. This caught Lia off guard and she stumbled a bit. But then she hugged back, happy to see her friend again.

_Back at Higher for Hire_

"I heard what you did for me, and I want to thank you," said Lia 

"well, I'd do anything for you," said Kit, " did I just say that out loud?"

"yes, I'm afraid you did," Lia laughed at Kit blushed like mad.

Lia stared at him. Kit smiled intently back at her as he slowly fell under the blast. He was finally happy.

THE END


End file.
